wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Ballistica Prime
The Ballistica Prime is the Prime variant of the Ballistica, sporting higher damage, critical chance, critical damage, and status chance, larger magazine, and faster charge-up and reload speed. This weapon has the unique ability to create ghosts that will fight alongside its user with charged shot kills. It should also be noted that the Ballistica Prime doesn't have burst-fire like the standard Ballistica and Rakta versions, instead shooting 4 arrows in a tight spread. It was released in alongside Hydroid Prime and Nami Skyla Prime. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and good damage – effective against armor and health. *High critical chance and status chance. *Silent. *Charged shots have 1 meter Punch Through. *Charged shot kills within 50 meters of the user will create a ghost of the enemy that lasts for 7 seconds and will fight alongside the player similar to Specters. *High reload speed. *Low charge time. *No projectile arcing. *Has 2 and a polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against shields. *Projectiles have travel time. *Damage and status chance is split between each of its four bolts, requiring simultaneous hits to maximize damage and status procs. **Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one bolt will proc a status; the actual base status chance per bolt is ~5.43%. *Consumes 4 ammo per shot regardless of charge-up unlike other members of the Ballistica family, resulting in an 8-shot magazine. *Slightly lower than average zoom. *Spawned ghosts will alert enemies, despite the weapon being silent. Comparisons: Notes *Unlike other members of the Ballistica family, the Ballstica Prime functions as a weapon with innate multishot rather than a burst-fire weapon. As a result, the number in the arsenal reflects the total damage and status per barrage rather than per shot, with the actual damage/status being divided between the amount of bolts fired. *Enemies killed by this weapon's charged shot will leave behind a ghost that will fight alongside the player similar to Specters. **If multiple enemies are killed with the same charged shot with Punch Through, they will all become ghosts. *Ghosts do not block bullets/projectiles, similar to Mirage's Hall of Mirrors. *Bursas, Juggernaut, and Stalker (except Shadow Stalker) will not leave a ghost. *Eximus enemies killed by a charged shot will become ghosts of their non-Eximus versions. *A ghost of an enemy that spawns minions, such as Drahk Masters, Hyekka Masters, or Sniper Crewman, can spawn friendly minions but will expire along with the ghost that spawned them. *Ghosts are not created if the enemy is killed by a DoT proc such as slash or gas, even if the shot was a charged shot. **Ghosts can also not be created from said slash procs to nearby enemies, even if it was a charged shot and even if it kills the nearby enemies. They also cannot be created from the explosions caused by Molecular Prime, even if the weapon's kill shot explosion turns the original enemy into a ghost. Media GoldCrossbow.png|Ballistica Prime in Codex. Ballistica prime ghost.jpg|Example of a Ghost Warframe Ballistica Prime, Better than the Rakta? - 3 Forma Build thesnapshot Warframe - BALLISTICA PRIME - Get Ghosted! 2 forma Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 7 to 14. *Fixed Ballistica Prime not creating proper ‘Ghost’ on Charged Attack kill. *Fixed instances of Ballistica Prime not properly spawning ghosts. *Fixed the color of the Prime Ballistica ghosts flickering for Clients. *Fixed Ballistica Prime not unfolding correctly if no primary is equipped. *Fixed the Ballistica Prime turning Executioners in Rathuum and Brokers in The Index into ghosts. *Introduced. }} Last update: See Also *Paris, a silent primary bow. *Dread, the Stalker's personal primary bow. *Attica, the primary counterpart of this weapon. *Rakta Ballistica, Red Veil custom version. *Ballistica, the non primed counterpart. fr:Ballisticade:Ballistica Prime Category:Prime Category:Single Sidearm Category:Tenno Category:Update 21 Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Burst Fire